1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an output torque control system for a multiple cylinder engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58(1983)-8436, there has been known a traction control system in which fuel supply to an engine is limited on the basis of a torque reduction requirement which is determined according to slip of the driving wheels so that the engine output torque is reduced and the slip of the driving wheels is suppressed.
In the conventional traction control system or the conventional engine output torque control system, the fuel supply is limited on a predetermined particular cylinder or predetermined particular cylinders when slip of the driving wheels is detected, which gives rise to the following problem. For example, supposing that an engine has cylinder-A, cylinder-B, cylinder-C and cylinder-D and fuel is injected into the cylinder in sequence in this order and fuel supply to the cylinder-A is limited upon detection of slip of the driving wheels, fuel supply to the engine is not limited until the fuel injection timing to the cylinder-A even if slip of the driving wheels is detected at the injection timing to the cylinder-B. As a result, the engine output torque sometimes can be left as it is for a long time, and slip of the driving wheels cannot be quickly suppressed in response to detection of slip of the driving wheels.